Dumbledore's Family
by Lonely Blackbird
Summary: While deciding a punishment Dumbledore tells them something about his family... and how he lost them
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this! By the way it's a one-shot. I'm sorry but I couldn't help writing this it's been stuck in my head for the past month and I finally caved.**

**Hope you enjoy! ~Xenna**

**HARRY POTTER POV **

We sat in Dumbledore's office. Malfoy, his minions, and Dumbledore's army.

Dumbledore paced in front of the round, pinewood table we all sat at, like he was thinking about what he was going to do to us.

You see we had all gotten in big trouble and everyone was wondering weather he was going to expel us or not.

After a few minuets of silence Dumbledore froze then turning towards us he let out a disappointed sigh.

"Your family's are going to all be informed of the ruckus you have caused and they will decide your punishment because they are smart and always want what's best for you… so you don't make a mistake when you are older."

As he said the last part we all noticed a spark of sadness ignite in his bright blue eyes. We all were silent for a moment.

But then Ginny asked. "Dumbledore, did you ever have a family? A wife and kids? Maybe even grand children?"

We all looked at Dumbledore expectantly – even Malfoy.

A sad look flashed across his face and he stiffly walked over to the window and looked out at the grounds.

It was a while before he spoke but when he did his voice cracked as if he was on the verge of crying.

That scared me because Dumbledore was the bravest man I knew.

"I did." He murmured softly, "a long time ago when I was young I met a muggle woman who was the bravest, smartest, kindest woman ever. Her name was Caroline King."

"We fell deeply in love and one day I asked her to marry me. And she said yes."

"We eventually had a daughter named Katherine Dumbledore. She was a sweet little girl but was a squib as she could not do magic. But one day Caroline got in the middle of a wizard fight… and she died."

"Katherine grew to hate wizards and when she turned 18 she moved to America to become a movie star. And she was successful. But in the process she changed her name to Kathy Grace."

"19 years ago Kathy fell in love with a mysterious man who I never met. They had a daughter named Thalia Grace. Right after her birth the mysterious man disappeared."

"I met with my daughter and told her she had to let me help raise the child but she refused telling me that I would contaminate the girl. She allowed me 1 day a year with Thalia."

"When Thalia was 4 the mysterious man came to Kathy again and had another child with her. This time a boy named Jason Grace. And again, right after Jason was born the mysterious man left. This time for good."

"Even though Kathy was not in perfect mental heath, they were okay."

"That's until Jason was 3. Kathy took little Jason and 7 year old Thalia to a park and told Thalia to go get something. Thalia was suspicious of her mom but she complied."

"When Thalia got back she found her mom crying on some steps – Jason was nowhere in sight. Thalia asked her mom where Jason was and her mom said that he was gone, as good as dead."

"Thalia was outraged. She called the police on her mom and after they left I came and tried to help but it did not work. Within a month Thalia Grace had run away."

"I then tried to help Kathy but she was beyond my reach. She took to drugs and smoking and about 5 years after her children disappeared she got in a car crash and died."

Dumbledore look at us and sighed. "You are dismissed." He said shakily.

As we walked out the door Hermione said "I'm sorry about the deaths of your family sir." And then we all left.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

After the students had gone Dumbledore stood by the window looking out across the forest.

A tear slid out of the corner of his eye and slid down his face to his chin and then it dripped off and fell to the floor and in a barely audible voice Dumbledore whispered, "Not dead, my family is not all dead. Just lost."


	2. Announcement

**I heard that some people liked my story so I'm going to start another one.**

**Where Hagrid finds an unconscious Jason in the forbidden forest and bring him into the castle and then Jason friends come to find him. **

**So I'm going to start that right now' so bye! **

**~Xenna**


End file.
